


Pet Store

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Cute, Meet-Cute, Pets, Ultimate Universe, petstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Adam goes looking for a new puppy and ends up getting a new best friend in more ways than one.
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 4





	Pet Store

Today Adam was at a local pet store looking for a new puppy the owner of the store led him to a pen of puppies and let him play with them to decide which one he wanted to adopt. 

Adam looked over the pupppies most of them were sleaping and some of them were play fighting with each other there were all kinds black, white and one that looked like Adams old dog but none of them intrested him. 

Adam decided to leave but before he left the puppy pin his eyes were drawn to a strange looking puppy that stood out from the rest he had dark brown fur that looked super soft yet very scruffy the puppy was bouncing off the walls and trying to wake up some of the others that were sleeping in the sun. 

Adam held out his hand and the energetic puppy quickly came over to him and began to lick his hand "your a real cutie pie arent you,"adam laughed as he tried to get the puppy off of him.

"He realy seems to like you huh,"the shop owner said with a smile "ya he does doesnt he I think that i would like to adopt him,"adam replied. "Good choice,"the shop owner spoke as he went to get the adoption papers. 

After the papers were signed the owner gave Adam all the things he would need in order to take care of the puppy including a bright pink collar "thanks for all you help by the way what is his name,"Adam asked "Dom," the owner replied. 

"Dom huh i like it whey dont we get outta here Dom," Adam said as he waved good bye to the owner and left the shop with his new puppy. 

Dom was excited to be out in the fresh air he bounced around on his leash stoping every once in awhile to play with a butterfly or bird Adam smiled as he wacthed the playfull puppy wag his tail ask they walked.

Dom suddenly caught sight of a squirrel pulled at his leash in an attempt at trying to catch it but Adam quickly redirected him. 

Come on boy we are almost home no more distractions Adam scolded as he contuined to walk with his new puppy in the direction of his apartment.


End file.
